Stop Apologizing
by Accio Harry Potter
Summary: Ron and Harry both have feelings for each other, but apart from a couple of kisses, neither of them will admit it. Yeah, so I suck at writing summaries, but please read this anyways! HPxRW, slash, lemon, Harry’s POV.


Ron and Harry both have feelings for each other, but apart from a couple of kisses, neither of them will admit it. Yeah, so I suck at writing summaries, but please read this anyways!

HPxRW, slash, lemon, Harry's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want to.

**Stop Apologizing**

The first time it happened, we were in third year. We were alone in the common room. It was late, and we were trying to finish a potions essay. We were failing miserably. Ron looked up at me. His floppy, red hair was a mess because he had run his hands threw it numerous times.

"Harry, have you ever, um, kissed anyone before?" he hesitantly asked me.

"No, Ron. You know I would have told you that."

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like?"

"Yeah. I guess. Why?" I asked.

Ron was staring at me very intensely. He leaned in close to me and kissed me quickly on the lips. Then he pulled away and turned his head the other way. His ears were bright red with embarrassment.

"God! I'm sorry. I just…" he stammered.

"It's okay," I interrupted.

I wasn't sure what had just happened, but strangely, I could not get rid of the feeling tugging at the back of mind. I didn't want Ron to stop kissing me.

And that was that and it was never mentioned again.

The second time it happened, we were in fifth year. It was the night Cho and I had kissed. The kiss didn't feel right. As badly as I had wanted it to, it just didn't. We were in our room getting undressed. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all asleep. Ron was loosening his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. He had been quiet all night.

"Ron, are you mad at me? I mean, did I do something?" I asked.

"No. I just don't understand why you would want to snog that stupid…"

"Whoa, Ron! Calm down!"

He was furious. He looked about ready to punch somebody. I walked over to him.

"I don't understand. I mean, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing. God! I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm saying. Never mind."

"Why are you being so weird?"

Ron had that blazing look in his eyes. It was the same look he had had back in third year. He stepped forward and kissed me again. But unlike in third year, he didn't stop. It shocked me at first, but I kissed him back. This was so much better than the kiss with Cho. His lips were soft and he tasted fiery, like cinnamon. He pressed himself against me. I could feel his erection, and I knew that he could feel mine. We moved over to his four-poster and lay down. His tongue found its way into my mouth. He grinded himself against me. Our erections were rubbing together. The friction was enough for both of us to come in our pants. We stopped kissing and feel asleep together. When I woke up, I was in Ron's bed, alone. I couldn't believe what had happened last night. I got up and looked for Ron. He was looking out our window. His back was towards me.

"Ron?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry!" he said firmly, almost angrily.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

He then rushed out of the room. We never talked about this again. I really wanted to, but there never seemed to be a good time to bring it up. I had enjoyed it and I thought that Ron had too, but if he wasn't going to bring it up, then neither was I.

Then in sixth year, things really went south. Ron started dating Lavender Brown. Maybe he really had moved on. It hurt me every time I saw them kissing. Then, I started dating Ginny, and I really wanted it to work out with her. I really did! But there was no denying that I was gay and that I was in love with Ronald Weasley.

On one of the days before Fleur's wedding, Mrs. Weasley was trying to keep Ron, Hermione, and I all separated and busy with different chores. I had just finished de-gnoming the garden for the second time that week. I walked up to the room that Ron and I were sharing and heard strange noises. I opened the door slowly. Ron was sitting on his bed. His pants were at his ankles and his eyes were closed. He was stroking his hard cock while letting out soft moans. I started to get hard just watching him. I knew that I should leave. This was supposed to be private. But I couldn't look away. He started pumping himself harder and faster.

"Harry!" he cried out, while coming on his chest.

Oh my god! Ron was jacking off and imagining me, just like I had done so many times while imaging that it was him. Ron pulled his ruined shirt over his head and pulled up his pants. If he were to turn his head ever so slightly, he would see me, but I couldn't move. Not to mention that my cock was so hard that it was practically throbbing. Ron collapsed onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. I quietly backed out of the room and went to take care of my own problem. I never mentioned this to Ron. I wasn't sure how he would react. He might be mad or embarrassed, or worse. He might say that I had heard wrong and that he didn't think about me like that, and that in third and fifth year, he was just curious. That it didn't mean anything.

A week later, after Fleur's wedding, we had just started the Horcrux hunt. Then, Ron did the most crushing thing of all. He left me and Hermione. But then he came back and he saved my life. Hermione was still pissed as hell at Ron, but I forgave him. I was just glad to have him back.

One night, Hermione was on watch outside the tent. I was lying in my bed trying to sleep, but I was finding it quite impossible, considering the sexiest red head alive was sleeping only inches above me.

"Harry?" Ron whispered. "Harry, are you awake?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Can I come down there?"

He could cum anywhere as far as I was concerned. Fuck, I was horny.

"Yeah," I said again.

He jumped down from his bed and stood next to mine, looking sort of sheepish. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and flannel pajama pants that were slightly too short for him. His hair was in desperate need of cutting and he had stubble on his face. He looked delicious.

"Oh, Harry! God, I was so stupid! I never should have left. I'm sorry! I tried to come back right away. I really did." He looked at the floor.

"I know you did. It doesn't matter that you left. What matters is that you came back."

I knew that that sounded incredibly corny, but I meant it.

"Thanks Harry. Do you mind if I lay down with you for a little while? I mean, like, next to you?"

He was still looking at the ground. I'll admit, I thought that it was a little strange, but I really wanted to be close to him, so I scooted over so that there was enough room. I patted the space next to me. He smiled and lay down next to me. He was pressed right against me. My cock instantly sprang to life at the closeness of him. It's a good thing I was buried under thick blankets.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So," I said. "Ron, there's something I should tell you. Please don't get upset. I didn't mean to see this, but I kind of just walked in."

I don't why I decided to tell him this, but I felt I had to.

"A couple of weeks ago," I continued. "I walked in on you, and you were, um, you were having a wank."

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah, and, um, you sort of said my name."

"Oh," he said again.

"Is that all you can say?'"

He was silent for a long time, until he finally said,

"I'm sorry."

This infuriated me.

"Why are you apologizing? You're always apologizing! That time in third year and in fifth year, you were always saying that you were sorry. Don't you see? I don't want you to be sorry! God! I mean, whenever I have a wank, it's always you I'm thinking of, and I'm not apologizing for it. I love you Ronald Weasley, and if you love me too, then you shouldn't be apologize for it!"

He was looking at me with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Harry, I never knew," he said

"Yeah, well now you do."

He didn't say anything for awhile. Then, he leaned in close to me and tilted up my chin. He kissed me softly. I ran my hand through his hair. I could not take this anymore. I wanted him, now. I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands over his smooth chest. He then pulled off my shirt. I moved my lips to his chest and sucked on one of his pink nipples, teasing it with my tongue. He let out a soft moan. This was driving me mad! I brought my hands to the waist band of his flannels and slipped them down. He wasn't wearing any underwear, and his large erection sprang free. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I kissed my way down his chest. I stopped once I got to the small tuft of red curls. I moved lower and kissed the tip of his cock, causing him to let out more moans. I then took his head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. I began to take more of him into my mouth. I pumped him in and out.

"Gonna, gonna cum!" he screamed.

I moved my head faster, up and down his shaft. He came in my mouth in three deep spurts. I swallowed every drop. He was delicious. By this point, my cock was so hard that I felt like I was going to explode. Ron seemed to understand this, because he pulled down my boxers.

"Harry, will you…"

He didn't even need to finish the sentence because I knew what he meant. I flipped him over onto his stomach. I grabbed my wand and mumbled a lubrication charm. I put some of the lube on my hard cock and on Ron's hole for good measure. I stuck a finger inside of him, preparing him. I slipped two more fingers in until I was sure he was ready. I positioned myself at his entrance, and slid into him. He was very tight, but it felt amazing. I pumped myself in and out of him in a rhythmic movement. The sensation was incredible. I had never felt so connected to anyone in my entire life. It didn't take long before I came fast and hard inside of him. I pulled out of him and lay next to him. I felt ecstatic, elated, infinite, and every other amazing word known to man. No other moment would ever compare to how I felt. Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

Except for that.

"What?" I asked, hurt and shocked.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm sorry that we didn't do this sooner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm aware that this was sort of corny, especially at the end. Haha oh well. Please read and review anyways! No one is reviewing my stories and it is making me sad! All reviews are welcome!


End file.
